


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you just fucked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shitty vent writing by me
> 
> i was originally gonna do this with john and dave switched but it made more sense story wise to use dave

Your name is Dave Strider and you think you just killed your boyfriend.

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

You fall to your knees, covering your mouth.  
Oh God, you think you're gonna throw up.

Jade comes from behind you and rubs your back. You're shaking and tears are falling from behind your shades.

"Dave..." You hear Rose. 

You fail to listen to the rest of what she has to say.

_It's all my fault._

Let's start this from the beginning, shall we?

His name his John Egbert, he's so fucking perfect. 

He doesn't think so but you know he is.

He's everything you're not.

You don't deserve him in your sad, gay life.

You guys started dating a little bit after John broke up with a bitch named Vriska.

At this time you notice John is being super quiet. You're sitting on the patch of grass in front of your school. Jade and Rose had been picked up by Rose's mom, leaving you two alone. 

"Dave?" John looks up from the grass.

"Hm?"

"Are you... are you okay?" John looks at you straight into your eyes. 

"Yeah, bro, why?"

"I just... I'm scared..." John hugged his knees and looked back at the grass. "I know you've been... y'know... cutting... I just... I don't know... Don't die..."

You can feel a tug at your heart. "I can't make any promises..."

John looks at you again. "No, promise me you won't leave!" At first you think he's mad but you can see tears forming. 

"I.. I can't promise that. I'm sorry, John."

John looks at the cars in front of you. His dad is here. "I have to go.. Don't hurt yourself... Please.. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He stands up with his dorky Ghostbusters backpack and goes to his dad's car.

You sit alone.

 _fucking idiot, he's worried about you,_ you think to yourself. _you don't deserve his love. he deserves better than you._

You shake the thoughts out of your head when a familiar orange truck pulls up. You run up to it with your backpack and get inside. Bro doesn't say anything. He just starts driving again. No "how was school" or "hello Dave".

The silent ride to your tall apartment building seemed longer than ever. When you are finally inside Bro flashsteps inside then somewhere else. You don't mind.

You go into the kitchen for some apple juice. A note is on the fridge.

**Roof. Now. Bring Cal.**

You roll your eyes and find the damn puppet. Cal is sitting on the couch in a questionable pose. A shitty sword is next to him. You take both Cal and the sword and run to the roof.

When you are finally up, Cal is taken from your arms and before you know it, Bro is charging for you with his katana. You fail to move and now you're arm is bleeding. Oh shit.

You snap out of whatever you were in the begin with and stand alert, your sword held tightly in your hands.

You feel something behind you. You turn around, swinging your sword. You see a flash of blonde hair and Cal is sliced in half, stuffing spread out on the ground. 

Bro charges again, this time you're able to clash your swords together. You struggle to hold him back for a little before he pushes you to the ground. Then he disappears. 

"Dick.." you mutter before sitting up, your arm stinging.

Bro appears from behind you and you let out a threatened squeak. 

"There's something on your mind." He states, leaning over you. "You don't normally loose this easily."

"F-Fuck off." You retaliate, remembering John.

"Whatever." Bro stands up straight and flashsteps away. Probably to the apartment.

You stand up and walk over to the edge if the building. You stare at the cars on the road. 

_Each and every one of the people down there have purpose. Unlike me._ you think.

 _all you do is fuck up and worry John. He would do so much better without you..._ Tears form in your eyes. 

You continue staring. 

It's so tempting to jump.  
End everything right here and right now.  
Good bye world.  
This is the end for David Elizabeth Strider.

"Dave!" You hear from behind you. You can already tell it's John. "I was worried so I came over and Bro told me you were on the roof so I ran up as fast as I can and ohmyGodI'moutofbreath" you hear him panting.

"John! Don't run off like that.. oh my God!" Jade is here.

"Oh my.." Rose is also here. 

"Dave, please don't..." John says quietly.

You don't bother to look back at him.

"Dave, I love you so please..!" He almost yells. "Dave..." Oh no, he's crying. 

"I'm sorry..." You mutter.

"Dave.." his voice cracks. You hear him step behind you suddenly. Out of instinct you grab hold of his arm and throw John down to the ground...

Except this time the ground is quite a lot of feet down. 

You're heart is pounding in your chest, your breathing speeds up.

_FUCK_

You're panicking, this is all your fault. You look down to see John's limp body. People are crowding around him. Sirens are heard.

You collapse.

_This is all my fault..._

"I'm so fucking sorry..." you whisper.


End file.
